This invention relates generally to tools and devices for opening fasteners. The invention relates more particularly to tools for opening clasped and snapped fasteners.
Clasped fasteners generally comprise a plastic clip with two outward facing male projections. The plastic clip is fixed to a material or surface by rivets, screws, or other holding devices. A rail consisting primarily of an elongated channel with two inward facing female projections mates with the plastic clip. The rail is fixably mounted on a surface to be covered. The male projections are forced into the female projections and are held in place by a lip portion of the female projections. The plastic clip can be removed from the rail by simply applying enough force in the opposite direction to pop the male projections from the female projections.
Snap fasteners comprise a base which is fixed to a material or surface by a rivet, screw, or other holding device. A cap can be removably snapped onto the base. The cap has an expandable slip ring which holds the cap fast to the base.
Clasped fasteners and snap fasteners are used for covering the open portions of boats, truck beds, trailers, and the like with a heavy duty fabric weatherproof material such as canvas or tarpaulin.
The coverings are usually removed by pulling on the fabric at the snap or plastic clip to release the cap or plastic clip from the base. Tugging at the material to open the clasped or snapped fasteners is sometimes quite difficult and can result in the breakage of fingernails. After repeated openings, the tugging also results in damage to the fabric or material to which the clasped or snapped fasteners have been attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,834 (Allen, Sr.) discloses a tool for removing snapped fasteners. The tool has a recess on one end which has two prongs on either side. These prongs are wedge shaped and curved. The wedge shape allows for the tool to be slid between the snap fastener base and the snap fastener cap. The curved shape of the prongs provides an upward pressure on the cap of the snap fastener which assists in separating the cap from the base of the snap fastener. Additional pressure is applied on the opposite end of the tool resulting in a pivoting action which separates the cap from the base.
Other types of prying devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,791 (Grech) for removing a snap fastener from and reattaching a snap fastener to a base; and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,540 (Noll) for extracting thumbtacks.
Although these devices teach how to unhook snapped fasteners, they do not disclose how a clasped fastener can be quickly and easily removed by the use of a tool. There is a need for a tool that allows for removal of tarps and canvas that are connected using either snaps or clasps. There is also a further need for such a tool that is small, light, portable, simple, and easy to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the instant invention to provide a snapped fastener opener in combination with a clasped fastener opener so that both clasped and snapped fasteners can be removed with the use of a single tool.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a clasped fastener opener which is capable of removing a clip from a rail.
It is yet a further object of the instant invention to provide a clasped and snapped fastener opener which overcomes the shortcomings of and improves upon the existing devices.
It is still yet a further object of the instant invention to provide a clasped and snapped fastener opener which is portable, light, ergonomic, and which can be attached to key holders.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide a clasped and snapped fastener remover which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects of the instant invention are achieved by providing a tool which is elongated in shape and has a member for removing clasped fasteners on one end, and a member for removing snapped fasteners on an opposite end.
The member for removing clasped fasteners consists essentially of a hook. This hook is placed into an opening which is defined by the clip and the rail when the former is fitted into the later. A twisting action is applied to the tool as it is moved along the rail. This results in the clip becoming disengaged from the rail and therefore leads to the removal of the tarp or canvas from the structure.
The member for removing snapped fasteners consists of a claw. The claw is pushed around a fastener cap and downward force is applied to the opposite end of the tool. The prongs of the claw contact the fastener cap and dislocate it from the fastener base.
This invention is very valuable to owners and people who work with truck and boat tarps because it incorporates a snapped and clasped tarp remover into one tool. A hole is provided in the tool so that the tool may be attached to a key chain or other holding device.